Love Never Dies ONESHOT
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Sequel to Second Chance. All about how Kagome and Inuyasha react to seeing each other. Will they fix their marriage? Or will it be forever destroyed?


_**Love Never Dies**_

*Face Your Demons*

_[28 Years Old]_

"Well,well. Look who we have here."

My head snapped up. It had all been a happy reunion until that moment. I found myself staring into the most familiar pair of amber eyes. He was leaned against the doorway,that infamous smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha."

"Good to see you too,_Bay_."

"Miro,can you take the kids?"

Sango answered me.

"Sure. You two need to talk. Come on kids."

Sango took the kids and walked to the back door,but Miroku stayed.

"Kaggies,be nice. Keep your cool. If I can forgive him,so can you. Think about the boys,they've become real close."

I looked at my brother like he was smoking crack. He sighed and walked outside with Sango and the kids. I turned my attention back to Inuyasha.

"Good to see you Kagome."

"Fuck you."

"You did that,numerous times. We got two sons out of it."

"Go to hell!"

"Is that anyway to greet your husband?"

"Husband?! I think you gave that up when you left me and _my_ kids."

"I came back,just like I said I would. You just weren't there."

"I wasn't there because I went to prison for your bullshit!"

"_My _bullshit,huh?"

"You knew they were coming! You said we'd be safe! You lied and left us alone."

"No. I said you _should_ be safe. How was I supposed to know they were gonna kick in the door?"

"You should have took us with you. If Miro hadn't got to keep the boys,I don't know what would've happened. But did you care then? No! I highly doubt you do now!"

"You know I always cared about _our_ kids."

"Then why did Miroku have them all these years? What kind of father are you?"

I knew I'd hit a button.

"What kind of father am I? The kind that couldn't get to his kids. You weren't the only one struggling with this shit,ok? So stop trying to play the fucking victim!"

"Oh yes,so sorry. I'm sure you were just torn to pieces by everything that happened,weren't you?"

"Sarcasm looks wonderful on you,my beloved wife. I admit I was wrong. I thought you could handle your own. I thought I could throw em off. My bad. Lesson learned. Now,stop contemplating ways to kill me in my sleep,my Love."

He smirked and I growled. The fact that he knew everything about me,even after all these years,was infuriating.

"If you loved us so much,where were you? You couldn't visit me,or write a letter? Is this the first time you've seen the kids?"

"No. They live with me. I came back about four years ago. Roku and I fought our problems out,then agreed that our kids needed at least one parent in their lives. He agreed to let me stay til I could get on my feet. I got a job,saved some money,and now I live next door. The boys live with me. You're welcome to come."

I started to say something sarcastic,but caught a glimpse of those eyes. The eyes that made me feel like I'd never felt before. The eyes that stopped me everytime. They were shining with a soft tenderness. These were the rare moments with Inuyasha that made me melt. I lost my sarcastic thought.

"Why couldn't I know you were around?"

"I knew you hated me. You're contemplating my death again."

Tender moment over.

"Damn straight I am!"

His smirk was the last thing I saw before I walked out to enjoy some long-needed time with my sons.

*Can Mommy Come*

I smiled as I walked my boys to the door. We'd had a great day together. We'd played outside,played video games,and ate dinner with Miroku. Now,it was time for them to leave. Inuyasha handed them their jackets and opened the door.

"Come on boys."

They followed their father outside,but IJ stopped.

"Can Momma come?"

Inuyasha looked at me,as did both of the kids. My eyes connected with Inuyasha's to let him know I had no interest in playing nice,then I kneeled down beside my boys.

"Momma's gonna stay with uncle Miroku tonight. I need some time with my big brother."

Their faces fell.

"But Momma-"

"IJ,your Momma's not going anywhere. Come on."

IJ's eyes met his father's. He wanted to argue,but thought better of it. He followed Inuyasha silently,but glanced back at me. I followed Miroku back into the house and over to the couch. Miroku looked at me.

"He needs you Kaggies."

"They both do,but I'm just not up to it tonight."

"I wasn't talking about the boys. Get some sleep."

With that,Miroku went upstairs. I watched him leave. If he wasn't talking about the boys,then who? Inuyasha? He couldn't possibly need me. He'd never needed anybody. I sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

*My Children's Happiness Means More Than My Own*

The next day had gone the same as the first. Inuyasha had brought the boys over,we'd played,laughed,and had a great time. Then it came time for them to leave. IJ walked up to me.

"Momma,are you coming with us tonight?"

Mora joined in.

"Please Momma!"

I couldn't take it. I caved.

"Yes babies. I'm coming with you tonight."

They jumped up and down,happy as they could be. I looked around. Miroku had that sly little look on his face,like he always did when he was up to something. Sango had a motherly look of approval on her face. Inuyasha's eyes held their normal mischievous twinkle,but no other emotion. I turned back to my boys and smiled. They were so happy. I stood,grabbed my coat,and walked to the door. Inuyasha and I helped the boys with their coats and walked outside. Miroku and Sango said goodbye,then went inside. We started the walk home in silence. I gasped,when I saw the house. It was our old house!

"I just had to pull a few strings,but I got it moved. When you decided to come home,I thought it should be the home you knew and loved."

I looked at Inuyasha. Did he really care so much?

"Boys,it's time for bed. Come on."

"Can Momma tuck us in tonight,Dad?"

Inuyasha looked to me. I smiled.

"Sure babies. Come on."

I tucked my boys in,then walked through the house. The memories were so vivid. So strong.

"Ready for bed?"

I looked at Inuyasha.

"Yes."

"Take the room. I'll take the couch. When's the last time you slept on an actual bed?"

"Since I got locked up."

He nodded.

"I'd say it's about time for a good night's sleep."

"You'd be right."

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha."

"Sweet dreams. I know how you get insomnia,so there's some sleeping aids in the medicine cabinet."

"Look,us living together is just for the kids. Their happiness is more important than ours. I'm not here to play nice with you. I'm here to make up for lost time with them."

I walked to the bedroom and shut the door behind me. He hadn't changed a thing. It was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. I sighed and walked to the dresser,looking through the drawers. My old clothes were still there. I changed into a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed. I looked at the empty spot next to me,then the door. It was hard to believe that the man on the other side of that door,was the same man I'd shared that same bed with for so many nights. I layed down on the soft pillow,and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*Flashbacks*

I sighed as I sat across from my brother. He'd always been there for me and I could always talk to him about anything. I'd decided to talk to him about my situation with Inuyasha.

"I just don't know Miro. I loved him all those years ago and it's hard to hate him,but I can't forget that this is all his fault. I wanna make up for lost time with the boys,but I don't know if that's even possible. They might not mention it,but I know they wanna know why Momma and Dad aren't talking. Or why Dad sleeps on the couch. Are we helping them by staying together or are we hurting them? I love them so much and wanna do what's right. They deserve a good mother,but am I the person for the job?"

"Kaggies,you gave birth to them. Noone could be better than you at the job of being their mother. That job was created just for you and can only be done by you. As for Yash,give him a chance,Kaggies."

"Why should I?"

"Because he loves you,and deep down you love him."

"Yeah right."

"Kagome,I know you. You can lie to yourself all day long. I won't say anything. But never try to lie to me. I know better. I can look at you and tell you're lost. I can see the way you look at him. When you're around him,you're like an open book. Anyone can read the thoughts and memories in your eyes. Sure,you have bad memories of Yash,and it's ok to remember those moments. Just remember the good ones too."

"Iused to love him. I still do,but he stopped loving me a log time ago. If he even did."

"He never stopped."

"What are you talking about?"

_FLASHBACK-MIRO'S POV_

I sighed as I walked to the door. I pulled it open to come face-to-face with my ex-bestfriend,Inuyasha.

"You motherfucker. You better have a damn good reason for being here."

"Roku,I know you hate me,but I can't find Kagome!"

I scoffed.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah. Prison."

"Prison?!"

"The cops got her after you ditched town."

He sighed breathlessly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit! I thought I lost em. Where are the boys?"

"I have them."

"Can I see them?"

"Why should I let you?"

"I'm their father."

Against my better judgement,I sighed and let him in. He had a great time with the boys,then crashed on the sofa. I went to bed,but was awoken later,by his screaming.

"KAGOME! NO! I'm soooo sorry. Kagome,please! I love you."

_PRESENT-KAGOME'S POV_

"He didn't sleep for weeks. He stopped eating. Anytime he saw a picture of you or heard your name,he would cry. That went on for months. He just got it together a while back."

"I didn't know."

"Just give him a chance."

*So Many Emotions*

It had been a week since I'd moved in with my husband and children. We hadn't spoke much in the last week. Inuyasha walked in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Kagome,can we talk?"

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no _us_. What's there to talk about?"

"Will you quit being so damned stubborn and just hear me out? Please."

"Fine. What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"No. That's just the beginning."

"Then continue."

"I'm sorry for everything. But mostly,I'm sorry for leaving you. Especially when you needed me most."

"Well,that doesn't change the fact that you did. But I was a big girl then and I'm definitely a big girl now. I managed then and I'll manage now."

"You always were determined,stubborn,and damned if you were gonna admit you needed help."

"Still am. Good night."

"Night."

I walked to the bedroom and shut the door. My head was swimming with thoughts and memories. I changed into my pajamas and layed in bed,but sleep didn't come. I found myself crying instead. I cried for what seemed like forever before I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it might be one of the kids,I wiped the tears away.

"Come in."

"Kagome?"

I was kinda surprised to see Inuyasha's head pop in.

"What?"

"May I come in?"

I nodded and he walked in,shutting the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed. The tenderness was back in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

The softness in his voice made me crack. The tears started falling again. He took me into his arms and held me while I cried.

"We were so in love. So happy. What went wrong?"

"We were so young and so stupid."

"Why didn't you change anything in the house? Why even keep the house?"

"It was the house our kids were conceived in. I wanted it to be the one they grew up in. I tried to change a few things,but everytime I did your face popped into my head and I thought about how much you loved this house. I knew you wouldn't wanna come back here,but I thought I'd leave it the way you remembered it,the way you loved it,just in case you proved me wrong. When you came home,I wanted you to be _home_. In your home."

"You actually thought about me?" 

"I thought of nothing else. I couldn't wait to come home and have you in my arms again. Then,when I got here,Roku told me what happened. I couldn't believe it. I believed he was playing a cruel joke. Then,I got to the house and you really weren't there. I almost lost my mind. I waited everyday for you to come walking in,seeming to float on thin air,like you used to. But you didn't. Everyday I waited and every night,when I went to sleep alone,my heart broke all over again. The boys were all that kept me sane. They remind me so much of you. They've both got their mother's stubborn determination."

"That comes from their father too."

He smiled.

"Maybe it does."

The conversation I'd had with Miroku on my first night of freedom kept replaying in my head.

"Miroku said you need me. You don't need anybody."

"Despite what you may think,I need people more than I care to admit. Especially you. You were the only thing that kept me from ruining my life so many times. And these kids. I don't know what to do with them or how to raise them."

"Could've fooled me."

"They need you here. Noone could raise them better than their Momma."

I smiled as he stood.

"You gonna be ok?"

"I'll manage."

"There goes that damned stubborn determination again. Good night."

He started walking toward the door.

"Yash?"

He stopped immediately and slowly turned. Shock was evident on his face. I hadn't even talked to him much,let alone called him Yash,since the day I got locked up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you?"

"I don't wanna be alone tonight."

He smiled and walked to the bed,laying down beside me.

"I'll stay til you make me leave."

He wrapped his arms around me and I layed my head on his chest.

"I love you."

It was a whisper,but I knew he heard it. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

*The Morning After*

I smiled as I stretched. I looked next to me and there was Inuyasha. I stood and walked to the boys' room. They were sleeping soundly. I decided to make breakfast and set to it.

"What is that heavenly smell?"

I smiled as Inuyasha leaned against the kitchen doorway.

"Pancakes,bacon,and eggs."

He smiled. Soon,the boys were up and we all sat down to a nice family breakfast. I smiled as I watched them talking and laughing. I couldn't help thinking how well this was working out. I prayed to God that it stayed this way.

(A/N:There we have it! The sequel is finished! Review and lemme know what you think!)


End file.
